Tournament Of Warriors
by Lamont Masters
Summary: UPDATED! What happens when you have a tournament based on the best character of the Final Fantasy 7&8 series. Zell, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Squall are inside of a coliseum fighting for this title of best character. Please R
1. Cloud Vs Zell

1_Author Notes: Hey,...what's going on? Well I am going to tell you from the start that this is just a Final fantasy tournament involving the most 4 popular characters from Final Fantasy 7&8. There's really nothing else to say...I made the first fight short, but I assure you the rest of the fights are long. I made the matches, and match outcomes the way I thought would occur. Well anyways, Enjoy!_

(1st Fight...)

(Zell Vs. Cloud)

Zell begins to back away a little bit then charges towards the back of Cloud. He came within close range and raised his right arm, cocking it back, Zell makes a short battle cry as he releases his arm and attempts to punch Cloud. He was swinging so hard that his fist seemed to move faster, punching through the wind. Cloud sensed the attack, dodging to his side with lighting speed, holding his sword in his left hand he raised it above his head preparing for an attack, now holding the weapon with two hands he begins to bring the sword down with great force. Zell's head was an easy target from Cloud's perspective.

Exhausted from putting all of his strength into one punch and missing, Zell bends over with his hands on his knees and starts to gasp for air, unaware that he is about to have his brains sliced into two. The sword becomes within seconds of Zell's head the skies instantly became gray and lightning suddenly strikes directly behind Cloud, viewing nothing except a giant blade rushing towards Zell's face and the sky became black as Zell started to feel Cloud's sword slice through his head and begin to his brains. Zell begins to place his hand over his forehead and when he takes his hand off he's not surprised to see that his hand is covered with blood. However, he's surprised that his cut goes very deep towards his brain through his skull. Zell looks upward toward the moon, he notices that the sky is still black, however, the moon is now bloodshot red. Zell looks up towards Cloud as he says his last words "F-F-Fuck, Y-You" Zell mutters to himself as he falls to the ground.


	2. Squall Vs Sephiroth

(2nd Fight...)

(Sephiroth Vs. Squall)

Sephiroth and Squall squaring off at the middle of the coliseum, "It's time..." Sephiroth says as he starts to reveal his angelic wing on his right side of his back and his demonic wing on the left side. Squall looks at him then looks at his blade, then he looks back at Sephiroth likes he's crazy. "You really must want to die, eh!" Squall says towards Sephiroth as he begins to scrape the ground with tip of the blade. He walks slowly towards Sephiroth, preparing for an attack. He begins to grip tighter on the handle of his sword, feeling on the leather of the handle's exterior and how smooth it was. Sephiroth looks relaxed and says nothing except the one statement before he revealed his two divine wings. He just stands there and waits looking towards Squall, never taking his eyes off him. Squall stares at him thinking about how his fight could go with Sephiroth, thinking about every move ahead of time. He stares at Sephiroth and sighs, astonished to see the relaxed smile on his face. "He's laughing at me!" Squall says with a pissed off voice tone.

"Fuck It Somebody's gotta die." Squall rushes towards Sephiroth and scrapes the ground leaving a trail of sparks from the gunblade when he was able to see Sephrioth's fighting stance he was surprised that Sephiroth stood in the same spot with his right arm holding his sword over his right shoulder and the back of his neck. Still smiling at Squall, he doesn't move an inch. Squall rushes towards him and begins to raise his gunblade off of the ground. Sephiroth reacts quickly dodging backwards a little bit, swinging his sword from behind his neck, in a diagonal downward motion towards Squall's eye. He counter Sephiroth's attack using his Gunblade's handle as a deflection shield, however, stumbles backwards. Sephiroth was temporarily knocked off guard. Beginning his attack, Squall dashes towards Sephiroth and swings his sword toward his face. Sephiroth regains his guard and tries to lean backwards to avoid a sudden loss of 3/4's of his brain. He barely escapes the attack, feeling a quick slice across the face, between the eyes. Falling to the ground, surprised that he was knocked off guard and still dodged an attack that was very fatal. Sephrioth begins to get up from the ground, he feels blood drip down the front of his face. "Little Bitch!" Sephiroth thinks to himself, still smiling and chuckling at Squall while he feels blood sliding down the side of his face.

"This was long enough Sephiroth thinks to himself again, afterwards, begins to walk towards Squall with his sword in his left hand. When he got halfway towards Squall he stopped, looking towards the sky as a huge lightning bolt struck the ground between the two leaving a bright, quick flash that temporarily blinded Squall. After the flash, Sephrioth charged towards the blinded warrior, scraping his sword on the ground, preparing for his attack. Even though Squall was blind for this short period of time, his sense of hearing made up for his lack of sight. Squall heard Sephiroth's footsteps and awaited his attack, he began to backup from where he was standing, holding his gunblade in his left hand, he knew he would have to depend on hearing his enemy.

Squall continued to move backwards, silently praying to himselfthat he anticipated Sephiroth's god like movements. Within the time Squall prayed he started to clinch the gunblade with both hands as, Sephiroth swung his blade...clink, clink, was the sound left ringing. This was followed by the thunderous clash of the warriors swords. But the impact of the dark warrior's blade create a mini sized wind cyclone, which left Squall with a blow that forced him to slide several yards away from Sephiroth.

As Squall slid back from the tremendous wind cyclone, Sephiroth dashed towards him to do a follow-up attack. Squall tried to quickly recover from the cyclone so he could defend himself for Sephiroth's rushing attack, however, was to slow. Impaling him was Sephiroth's blade, slicing through Squall's lower intestines Squall began to spit out large portions of blood while trying to gasp for air. "Ugh!" Squall groans as his eyes widened with astonishment. He looks down towards his torso, staring at the sword impaled into him. Afterwards, he looks up towards Sephrioth and sighs.

"Well, I'll be needing this" Sephiroth says in a regular voice tone, he then yanks his sword out of Squall's torso with his left hand, turns around, and begins to walks away...

Feeling extreme pain, Squall attempted to gasp for air. His attempt had taken an enormous amount of energy away from, he then collapsed. Directly after collapsing, Sephiroth turned back around and started charging towards cloud raising his left arm and cocking it back, this allowed Sephiroth be in a position to stab Squall with tremendous power. Sephiroth got within inches of Squall and thrusts his sword into his opponent's lower intestine. "Ugh!" moans Squall as he begins to spit out blood.

Sephiroth begins to smile as he begins to look at his opponent's suffering, "Ha! Pathetic,...You're a fool to fight me. Now you die, inferior being!" Sephrioth picks up Squalls's gunblade off the ground, and begins to raise it above his head. Within a couple of seconds, Sephiroth swings the blade over a million times with godly speed across Squall's face. Slicing Squall's face multiple times, Sephiroth was very careful, making sure he did not make a fatal slice towards Squall's head. Sephiroth wanted Squall to suffer by bleeding to death.

Afterwards, Sephiroth yanked his sword out of Squall again. And dropped the gunblade, leaving the steel of the sword to hit the rocks of the fighting terrain they were on. As the sword fell to the ground, Sephiroth dashed towards the middle of the coliseum. Squall began to become low on blood, this made him began to fall temporarily unconscious. Before Squall permanently closed his eyes, his last image being Sephiroth and Cloud facing off in the middle of the coliseum. "I'll get my revenge, you son of a bitch!.." With that said, Squall passed out.


	3. The Grand Finale

(3rd Fight...)

(Cloud Vs. Sephiroth)

Cloud and Sephiroth, circling the middle of the coliseum. Both warriors having a very tight grip on their swords. Lightning bolts start to strike directly behind the two warriors, revealing their wings. Suddenly the two divine fighters began to charge at each other...

Clink , clink clink clink the swords of the remaining fighters clashed together. "You inferior being, you stand no chance in defeating me; Time for you to die." Sephiroth swings his blade towards Cloud's head in downward vertical motion aiming directly between the eyes of Cloud. Clink , an all black spinning gunblade intercepted the path of Sephiroth's sword. "What the Fuck!" Sephiroth says in an astonished voice, he then turns in the direction the projectile came from.

"Holy Shit! It-it can't be!" Sephiroth gasped for air as he noticed a vague image through the fog of a person looking like Squall near the end of the coliseum. Sephiroth started to look around for Squall's body, however, wasn't able to find it. "No,..no I know

this isn't fucking happening...Noooo!" Losing concentration, Cloud dashes backwards and begins to brace himself for anything. Now knowing that he should expect the unexpected. Cloud jumps around 50 feet into the air leaning backwards to guide his jump, landing behind the gray fog surrounding the middle of the coliseum. Afterwards, dashes forward through the fog, while running through he notices two shadows clashing their swords at each other.

"What the fuck!" Cloud continues running through the fog and when he reaches the other side, to his surprise, a shadow type mimc of Squall and Sephiroth were fighting. "Aw,...You gotta be fucking kidding me here!" Cloud says then sighs. After 5 minutes of fighting between the shadow and Sephrioth, Sephrioth believes he has weakened his opponenet enough. Sephiroth grabs his enemy's shadow and tosses it around 20 feet directly above him, leaving the shadow in a position to be looking directly at the ground beneath him. He soon afterwards leaps into the air and excels past Squall's shadow counterpart.

Suddenly Sephiroth impaled Squall's shadow, pushing his body weight into his sword. This allowed Sephiroth to accelerate their fall from the air and speed towards the ground. While the two were in the air, Sephiroth began to do a 900degrees turn, wanting to spin towards the ground. Once he began spinning, lightning began to crack from between the Clouds and began to strike down onto the blade that Sephiroth was using.

"It seems Sephiroth does have a small amount of brains if he was able to use his sword as a lightning rod." Cloud said as he began to see Sephiroth's plan to electrocute the shadow via Sephiroth's sword. And since the sword's handgrip area was made out of rubber mostly, Sephiroth wouldn't be affected by the lightning jolts. Cloud began to smile, starting to believe that Sephiroth finally developed common sense.

Sephiroth began to consistently spin towards the ground, accelerating towards the ground while the lightning followed them from the sky. Sephiroth began spinning so fast that he seemed to make a mini whirlwind which was surrounding him allowing him to safely land unto the ground.

Clink , Sephiroth's sword tapped the ground, as a huge lightning bolt followed them, electrocuting nothing but the blade of Sephiroth. "It-it can't be over... Is this the end?" The shadow said in a astonished tone of voice, soon afterwards he felt the electrical voltage of the lightning from Sephiroth's sword.

Sephiroth then got up into a fighting position and stared at Cloud, "Sorry to keep you waiting where were we!" Sephiroth said towards Cloud as he dashed towards him. Scraping his sword onto the ground, Sephiroth raised his arm above his head pulling his sword upward within seconds. Shortly afterwards the two final warriors closed in towards each other, Cloud began to clench onto his sword, harder.

(Stay tuned for the end... It's what ya'll been waiting for right Well, I'll soon post the rest of the story...)


End file.
